


A and B in Sunlight

by danceswchopstck



Series: Spoilery Fan Art for Feather's Blue-Eyed Boys [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitten helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A and B in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts), [echolalaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bandaids are useful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725287) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] bandaids are useful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106926) by [echolalaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile). 



> This piece of fan art is actually inspired by _all_ of the Abrikoska stories written by Feather and podfic'ed by Echolalaphile, in the series _(even if i could) make a deal with god [your blue-eyed boys related short-fic]_[(series link for text)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/132585) [(series link for podfic)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/268186).
> 
> Thank you both for many hours of enjoyment!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Update: This work is currently displayed here at about one-third resolution. I'm leaving it that way because I think this work looks better with a reduction in detail, but if anyone would like the full-resolution version, you can find it[here](https://65.media.tumblr.com/730b14743696e0d29b5b7d5a938a5683/tumblr_oayy43bazA1te6kteo1_1280.jpg).~~
> 
> ~~Update, 03/31/17: Image links seem broken. Not sure how to fix. Try clicking[here](http://danceswchopstck.tumblr.com/post/148042721659/a-and-b-in-sunlight-inspired-by-by-all-of-the) to see the original Tumblr post.~~
> 
> Update, 05/07/17: Image link fixed. For future reference, must link to a media.tumblr.com address ending in an image extension, not to a [dwc].tumblr.com slash image slash number address. Had to go into my tumblr reader and find the original post _there,_ to get the right address for the image. Visiting the post permalink in plain Chrome browser got the wrong image address.


End file.
